Party Hardy!
by Pansychic27213
Summary: Realizing that Manic might need a break every once in a while, Sonic sends him to a party in town. Things don't turn out so well for our favorite green hedgehog... Warning: Dis is da crack fic, yasssss. Rated T for underage drinking and violence...


**A/N: You wanna know where the inspiration for this came from? Taylor Swift's music video for I Knew You Were Trouble. This is pretty much just a crack-fic...**

**_General Rules I hope you can pay attention to:_**

1. If you're gonna drop me a message or review, please do not use curse words or insult me. I understand if you're joking (or something). It's not that I've exactly got virgin ears (or eyes)- you saw my fandoms list. It's just that, cursing makes you sound poor. I honestly hate it because people can find other ways to express themselves besides cursing. I understand the occasional "Holy Crap!" It's a common exclamation of surprise. But please, don't degrade yourself by swearing. Find other ways to express your feelings.

2. If i use a curse word in my writing, it will almost always be "starred out", like so G*. I only do this because some characters commonly curse, and to make them not curse would be out of character. If a character that usually curses is not cursing, it is probably because they are around children or have deemed cursing inappropriate for the present situation. Please do not call me a hypocrite if I use a curse word in my story and call you out for cursing in a review.

3. I will try to respond to any reviews I do get, but I am a very busy person. Don't flip out if I miss your review and don't reply. I may only respond to a few reviews if I find them especially interesting or thoughtful *hinty hinty*

**Party Hardy!**

Manic woke up. "Where am I?" He thought out loud. He was sitting in the middle of a burnt field. He felt some of the ashes. They were still warm.

"Did I do this?" He wondered. He was surrounded by all kinds of strange things. He noticed a lamp shade, some rolls of toilet paper, probably hundreds of crispy streamers, popped balloons and something that looked similar to a cell phone.

"What happened?" He asked still looking around in confusion. Then his head started hurting.

"Ow! What's going on? What did I do?" He asked worriedly.

Suddenly, he flashed back to the night before. _He was dancing with a couple of cute girls at a party. Someone offered him a cigarette. He told the guy he couldn't smoke. Then the guy called him chicken as everyone else just laughed. Manic was trying to explain to the guy that he had asthma, but the guy pushed him onto the ground._ Manic flashed back to the current moment.

He tried to get up and walk around. He noticed his leg was badly cut. He grimaced. He stumbled over to the cleanest roll of toilet paper that he could find. Then he started to wrap it up.

Then he flashed back again. This time, he was standing with a different guy in a ring of people.

_"You wanna go! Lets go!" Manic yelled angrily. The guy drew a knife and attacked him. Manic managed to avoid most of the guy's poor attacks, but then the guy lunged at him. The guy missed his face and cut his leg._ Manic flashed back to the burnt field.

"Apparently that guy was a real jerk. Cause I wouldn't fight someone at a party unless it was serious," Manic grumbled trying to remember what had happened the night before. He saw a car driving by the field.

"A road! I can try to follow it back to the base!" He cheered. He slowly hobbled to the road.

He flashed back to party. _He was admiring the niceness of the club. It had pretty flashing lights and a sweet dance floor, but it also had a bar which could be dangerous. Manic wasn't liking some of the stuff that was happening between some of the boys and their girlfriends. Suddenly, the guy that would cut Manic's leg pushed down his date. She yelped as her boyfriend started cursing and beating her._

_"Leave her alone!" Manic shouted jumping up from his seat. A ring of people formed around the two and the guys girlfriend hurried into the crowd. That's when the fight began._ Manic flashed back to reality.

"Do you need some help, young man?" A kind, old man in a car asked Manic. Manic shook his head and kept walking. The man pulled up to him and drove slowly next to him.

"Are you sure? You're injured and I could give you some company," the old man suggested.

"I'm fine. Thank you for the gracious offer, but you don't want me in your car," Manic explained. He looked at the old man for a few seconds. Then he turned back to the road and kept walking.

"Oh I'm sure that you can't be that must trouble! I insist!" The old man persisted.

"Well..." Manic whispered. He looked down at his leg. It was wrapped in dirty toilet paper! He could easily get infected and he needed the help. But he knew that if this man was seen with him, that the poor man would get arrested for helping a member of the royal family.

"I insist," the old man repeated intently. Manic huffed and walked around the car. He opened the passenger seat door and climbed in.

"I'm sorry for anything that might happen to you because of this," Manic apologized in advance.

"I'm willing to help anyone of t- of need of assistance!" The old man said happily, but he sounded like he had been going to say something else. Manic was wondering what.

"So what's your name?" The old man asked as he started to drive again. Manic gulped. He knew he couldn't tell this old man who he really was.

"My name's...my name is... Daniel!" Manic stuttered. The old man just laughed.

"Is that so, _Prince Manic_?" The old man laughed. Manic's face turned bright red.

"You knew who I was and you _still_ let me in your car? I'm a freaking _outlaw! Are you crazy?_" Manic asked. He knew he was being rude, but he was very surprised.

"Yeah I knew who you were! I wouldn't just let any green hedgehog with gold earrings in my car! I'm not ridiculously crazy!" The old man laughed. Manic couldn't help laughing a bit too. "So where are you headed?" The man asked.

"I can just give you directions," Manic replied. The man nodded.

"So why were you out in that field all alone? Did something happen to Prince Sonic and Princess Sonia?" He asked.

"I don't know. I'm having some trouble remembering last night," Manic sighed.

"Oh. I'm sorry. How's your mother doing?" The man asked. Manic gulped.

"I don't know actually. She kind of... Well, the truth is she gave the three of us up as babies to protect us," Manic replied quickly.

"Oh! How terrible! I used to work in your mother's home, you know!" The old man said happily.

"You did? What did you do?" Manic asked.

"I mostly helped prepare food and when you three little trouble maker's were born, I helped babysit you until Robotnik came. Oh what an awful day that was," the old man sighed sadly. Manic nodded. They drove in silence for a long time.

Manic flashed back to the party scene where it seemed to be getting out of hand. _Finally, the DJ stopped the music and addressed the party crowd._

_"Alright, guys! Party's over! Go home! You're destroying the joint!" He said irritably. He had a nice Jamaican accent. Slowly people started to funnel out of the club. Manic was about to go as well when a couple of angry guys came up behind him._

_"I don't think this party is over quite yet," one of them chuckled. He grabbed Manic's arm. Manic tried to shake him off, but another guy grabbed his other arm. They led him out of the building._

_They dragged him through the parking lot to their car. One if the guys popped open the trunk._

_"No! Stop! I have to go home," Manic tried to explain. He tried to pull away from the guys that were holding him._

_"Why? Need to go home and cry to your mommy?" One of them mocked. Manic bit his lip. He wanted to punch that guy so badly!_

_"But the fun's just getting started!" Their leader said. They locked him in the trunk. Manic pounded on the trunk lid._ He flashed back to the old man's car.

"Oh! How impolite of me! I didn't ask your name! What is your name?" Manic asked the old man.

"Mark," the old man replied simply. They kept driving. Manic tried to remember the way to the base.

"Do you have a map?" Manic asked. The old man nodded.

"It's in the glove compartment," he answered. Manic pulled out the map. He noticed a road sign outside the car. He used the new information to figure out where they were.

"Turn left up here, please," Manic directed Mark. Mark nodded and turned smoothly. Manic stared down the map.

_He flashed back to being trapped in the trunk. The car started up and then it drove away. Manic knew that screaming for help wouldn't do anything but waste his breath. After a while of driving, the trunk popped open again. Manic was pulled out._

_"You seriously injured two people at my party!" The leader of the boys yelled. Manic gulped. After the first guy had shoved him down for not taking a smoke, Manic beat him up pretty good in the men's room. Then in the fight with the knife guy, Manic had quickly flipped him over and threw the guy's knife into the bull's eye of the dart board twenty feet away._

_The guys escorted Manic to the middle of the field. They forced him to smoke a couple of cigarettes and drink a beer or two. Then they beat him up. After all of that, they trashed the field._

_As they were leaving, the leader came up to Manic's semiconscious body. He lit a match and dropped in onto the long, lush grass. The whole field was quickly consumed in fire. Then their leader kicked Manic in the stomach. Manic vomited and blacked out._ Manic flashed back to the car with Mark.

"You suddenly don't look so good," Mark told him. He looked very concerned.

"I feel fine," Manic managed to say, but truthfully he felt like the world was quickly closing in on him. That is not a pleasant feeling.

"You certainly don't look fine! Get in the back seat," Mark commanded. Manic nodded slowly and got in the back seat. There was a thick navy blue blanket back there. Manic pulled it over him and laid down. He soon was fast asleep. In his dream, he remembered the whole night.

_"Manic, you've gotten in a lot of trouble lately. You need to relax," Sonic told him._

_"Sonic! We don't have time to relax!" Manic argued. Sonic shook his head._

_"A great man once said, 'even the greatest warrior needs rest. Then in his next battle can he be even stronger and better to defeat his enemy!'" Sonic quoted. Manic rolled his eyes. __"I heard that someone was throwing a party at a club downtown. Maybe, you should go!" Sonic suggested._

_"But I wasn't invited," Manic retorted._

_"It's an open party! Anyone can just walk in and have a great time!" Sonic smiled. Manic huffed._

_"I thought it was dangerous for us to go out in public," Manic tried to argue._

_"It's a party! I'm sure no one will even notice you!" Sonic reassured him. _(We all know how _that_ turned out.)

Manic woke up to the sound of an alarm. "Oh good! You're up!" Mark smiled, but Manic could tell he wasn't happy.

"What's up?" He asked, ready to jump into action.

Mark pointed to something outside the car. There were SWAT bots checking the cars going over the bridge.

Manic gasped. He covered his entire body with the blanket and rolled into the floor. He held his breath as Mark rolled down the window. The SWAT bot scanned the car. Then it carefully looked inside.

"Thank you for your time," it said in its emotionless, metallic voice. Mark rolled up the window. Manic breath a huge sigh of relief. He slowly got up and climbed back into the passenger seat.

"You look a lot better now!" Mark complimented.

"Thank you. I feel a lot better too," Manic replied. They finally pulled up to the hedgehog's home base. Manic got out of the car and walked around to the driver's window.

"Thank you very much, Mark. It was great to meet you and I hope we can chat again sometime!" Manic said happily.

"Me too! I will always be happy to help someone of the royal family," the man said kindly. He smiled gently and waved. Manic waved at the car as it slowly pulled away.

He walked into the base. "I'm home!" He yelled wearily. Sonic ran up to him with Sonia on his tail. Sonia looked at his injuries.

"Oh Manic! Are you okay?" She asked quickly. Manic nodded happy to see his family.

"Wow! When you party, you really _Party Hardy!_" Sonic laughed.

**The End**

**A/N: Does anyone else remember the episode where they stay at the resort, and Sonia falls in love with the guy there? It's the one where they sing 'Listen To Your Heart Girl.' Yeah, there's a part in that episode where Manic says _Party Hardy_ and I was like, "'dat would be da greatest crack fic..."**


End file.
